grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Vocaloid
Amy always wanted to be a superstar, and her dream came true. During the time as the Starlet she found a headspeaker that expresses the power of Vocaloid. She asked the gods what strange instrument this is, they said it was a treasure that the last Starlet, Lilith created to synthesize her voice. But after she was kidnapped she lost her position and her creation. Amy then asked the gods if she can take the Headspeaker and become the Vocaloid, another powerful deity. They agreed with the idea but Amy has to use the headspea k er to protect the gods and destroy evil once and for all.When the gods transformed Amy into the Vocaloid,Amy's hair grew longer than anyone's hair.And a green onion formed in her hand. Now Amy has to travel all over the world hoping to obtain world peace and bring smiles to the innocent lives of people.Plus,maybe have a tour around the world. Now that Amy found a Headspeaker, she can use the power of Vocaloid to send shockwaves all around her for special attacks. She can also use green onion to attack if she in Action Mode. The Vocaloid can triple jump due to her light weight and can use vocals to shoot rhythm andnotes out of her mouth. Her ability to shoot multiple notes in mid-air can make the enemy confused and tired. Her Headspeaker can heal and buff allies because the power of Vocaloid can actually make people convinced about her emotions. With her Headspeaker, she brought a whole new world of music with her, and brought exciting joy! Amy 1st Job: Dancer 2nd Job: Muse 3rd Job: Siren 4th Job: Starlet 5th Job:Vocaloid Specials Action Mode: Baka Smash!: Gets her Green Onion and smashes 3 times. Vocal Shooter: Amy summons 6 notes and hits them with her onion, shooting every note randomly. (Controlled) Dancing Queen: She dances and sings for about 5 sec. hurting enemies nearby, but when she sings the wrong note, she overreacts and pounds her green onion all-around her, creating shockwaves that cause enemies to get lifted into the air. Vocaloid Mode: High-pitched Scream: Amy waves her hands around around her and creates a big round soundwave in a high pitch, hurting enemies around her.(5x Hits) World's End Song: She sings a beautiful song that heals and buffs allies, for 5 sec. and also confuses enemies nearby. Vocaloid Finale: Amy summons Neru and Teto and does a mini musical for 6 sec. It buffs allies and damages enemies. Combos Action Mode: Basic Combo:Amy hits with her green onion 4 times left and right across the face,then she does a 1 sec. Shy-Shy Punch(Knockdown). Double Attack:Sings a note that explodes whenever made contact. Critical Attack:Amy smacks the enemy hard and knocks them down. Send-up attack:She uppercuts the enemy into the air. Aerial Attack:Amy punches upwards sending fragments of notes she broke. Dash:Press Right+Right Dash Crash:Press Right+Right+Right(Makes her roll behind the enemy. Dash Crash(Bad Landing):Press Right+Right+Right+Z(Makes a shockwave that slighting lifts the enemy into the air and falling with low damage.) Dash Attack:She punches like Shy-Shy Punch(You can spam Z to increase the duration of the attack but it drains MP.) Jump:Press Up Double Jump:Press Up+Up Triple Jump:Press Up+Up+Up Jump Attack:Press Up+Z to attack in mid-air Jump Attack throw:She throws her green onion in mid-air,it spins when she throws it making multiple hits,then comes back to her. Fall Recovery:She spins 3 times. Grab:She smacks the enemy 5 times with her green onion. Vocaloid Mode: Basic Attack:She sings 12 notes repeatedly(sends 4 notes per round) Double Attack:She screechs a soundwave circle around her. Critical Attack: Amy sings a 2 sec. soundwave. Jump:Press Up Double Jump:Press Up+Up Triple Jump:Press Up+Up+Up Jump Attack:She kisses a note away,when touched it explodes. Repeater:She shoots lots of tiny notes from her mouth.Spam Z Repeater(Mid-air):Amy shoots lots of tiny notes in mid-air in down-diagonal direction.Press Z+Down Dash:Press -->+--> to dash. Dash Attack:While dashing,if you press Z,Amy keeps running.She shoots a note. Fall Recovery:Shoots a circle of chords. Grab:She covers her fist with a note and punches down. Quotes *Sing, sing, sing! (Start) *Neru,Teto!Let's Boogie!(Start) *Prepared to be entertained! (During Battle) *Ugh...Just stay out!(During Battle) *One, Two! One, Two! (Mana Healing) *Yup, you just lost! (Win) *Vocaloids FTW!(Win) Requirements Hey! Can you help me? I found this treasure lying on the ground and when I use it I can sing better! Can you convince the gods that I can keep this? ~Amy~ *Defeat Samsara 5 times on 3 stars *Obtain 4 plate chests from Starklin on 3 stars *Obtains 10 fragments of armor from Vanessa on 3 stars *Obtain 4 map pieces of Xenia Okay! That take care of that, now can you help me, find the other gods so they can recover the treasure? They're on the other side of Xenia. ~Amy~ *Defeat Yamini 5 times on 3 stars *Obtain 4 Seeds of Magic from Perseo *Get 3 pieces of Cursed Tree Bark from Rukkha Now that step 1 and 2 is done it's time for the final touch. Get the Ascendent God to give you the last ingredients. I know you can do it! ~Amy~ *Defeat Thanatos 3 times in 3 stars *Defeat Iblis 3 times *Get 3 pieces of Thanatos's crest Epic Music Video thats describes Vocaloids http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iET7z42TTBU&feature=related